


The Lake House

by blarkeontheark



Series: take those wings you grew and fly up to the sun (a summer with the delinquents) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, So Much Sexual Tension, and also braiding hair and painting nails and making out, but also a lot of fluff, just a happy summer lake house au, lots of fluff, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarkeontheark/pseuds/blarkeontheark
Summary: Jasper, Monty, Murphy, Emori, Luna, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy all join Clarke for a weekend at Kane's lake house.





	1. Chapter 1

When it became too dark to see through the headlights that were flickering at every turn, Monty flipped the turn signal and exited the highway.

Jasper lifted his head blearily, pushing his curls out of his face. “Where are we?”

Monty shrugged. “Does it matter?”

“Are we sleeping in the car tonight?” Jasper asked. “I mean…I wouldn’t care. I was already sleeping.”

Monty glanced at the navigation system. “The nearest motel is a good six miles from here,” he said. “I mean, it’s summer. I don’t mind sleeping here.”

“I’m too tired for that,” Jasper announced. “There’s a perfectly good camping lot right here.”

The lot was deserted, surrounded by darkened woods on each side. 

“This is the dumbest decision we’ve made in ages,” Monty muttered. “There are bears here. And murderers.”

“Come on, Monty.” Jasper lazily punched him in the shoulder. “Live a little. We could break out that stash of moonshine I put in the trunk.”

“We’re going to have to get up early tomorrow to drive,” Monty warned. “We’re supposed to meet Clarke and the others at the lake house at 2.”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Monty put the car in park and turned off the ignition. The car was silent, pitch-black.

Jasper let the silence rest for a moment before he unbuckled his seatbelt and fumbled under the glove compartment for a blanket.

“You’re going to sleep?” Monty asked, amused.

“Just getting comfortable.” Jasper reclined the seat. “Are you sleeping in the back?”

“Guess so.” Monty hesitated, close to suggesting that Jasper could, of course, sleep back there with him.

But Jasper didn’t feel that way about him. Not the way Monty felt about Jasper.

For Jasper, this was a night on a road trip with his best friend, heading towards a weekend with their good friends. But for Monty, it was the torture of sleeping inches away from the boy he was in love with.

“While you’re back there, grab the moonshine,” Jasper said sleepily. “We can do whatever Clarke and Raven and Octavia are probably doing right now. Braiding each other’s hair. Talking about their feelings…”

Despite himself, Monty snorted, climbing over the center console and collapsing into the backseat. “How much do you want to bet Clarke can’t shut up about Bellamy?”

“I can practically hear Octavia gagging,” Jasper concurred, reclining all the way back so that his head was level with the backseat. “Hey, do you know if Harper’s going?”

“I think Clarke invited her,” Monty said. “But she’s got an exam this weekend.” He glanced at Jasper. “Why?”

“I think she likes you.” Jasper’s tone was neutral. To Monty, it was unclear how he felt about this particular development.

“Huh.” Monty leaned back, staring up at the ceiling, fully aware that Jasper’s face was about three inches away. “She’s a good friend,” he added. “I just don’t…feel that way about her.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you date anyone,” Jasper said thoughtfully, resting his hands behind his head. “You don’t like Harper. You never even liked Octavia, and everyone liked Octavia at some point or another.”

Monty could feel his face going bright red. “That doesn’t mean I never liked anyone. Just because it wasn’t Octavia…”

“Who, then?” Jasper flipped over so that he was facing Monty instead of the ceiling. “Come on, Monty, you’re my best friend.”

Monty sighed. “I did used to like Harper,” he admitted. “But she…I just…not anymore, I guess.”

“I can’t think of anyone else you might like.” Jasper hummed, deep in thought. “Fox?”

Monty wrinkled his nose. “Fox?” He knew Jasper was just grasping for names of girls within their circle, and Fox had moved away years ago.

He also knew that he had to give his friend a nudge, or he’d be guessing at girls all night.

“Whoever it is, I don’t think I know her.” Jasper turned back 

Monty swallowed.

“You’re wrong,” he said finally. “I have dated before. Someone you know. I just didn’t…tell you at the time.”

“Was it Raven?” Jasper guessed immediately. “I always thought you two—”

“Miller.”

“What?”

“Miller. It was Miller. I went out with Miller.”

Jasper looked surprised.

“I had no idea,” he said slowly, puzzling it over. “But…yeah, that makes sense. A lot of sense, considering how close you used to be.”

“You thought he was replacing you,” Monty said ruefully. “That’s why we had that big fight last year…and that’s why I was so evasive.”

“Because you were dating,” Jasper said slowly. “You didn’t tell me.”

“That I’m bisexual? Or that I was dating Miller? Or both?”

“It doesn’t matter. I understand why you’d keep it to yourself,” Jasper said. 

“Really?” Monty squinted. “Why do I feel like right now you should be saying, ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’”

Jasper hesitated. 

“Jasper?”

“I had a crush on Bellamy,” he finally answered. “Back in freshman year.”

Of all the things Monty was expecting Jasper to say, that wasn’t any of them.

“Bellamy?” 

“Yeah,” Jasper said. “I got over it, obviously—but since then, I started thinking about what that meant, and that was before I’d even heard the word bisexual.”

“Oh.” Monty finally turned his head, to look at his friend for the first time during the conversation. “So…”

“So, you’re not the only one who’s been keeping secrets,” Jasper said. “That’s why I wasn’t all that bothered by it. Just surprised, you know?”

“I think it’s safe to say I’m no less surprised,” Monty said honestly.

Jasper barked a laugh. “Look at us, talking about our feelings.”

“I think we need the alcohol,” Monty muttered, reaching over the seat. “Hey, Jasper?”

“Mmm?”

“Have you dated anyone I don’t know about?”

“Nope. Not since Maya.” Jasper sat up and leaned against the window as Monty passed the bottle back to him. “Listen…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad we talked,” Jasper said quietly. “I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time. I just…never really found the right opening.” 

Monty nodded. 

“I’m glad, too,” he said, ignoring the dryness of the secrets still creeping down his throat.

…

“Up. Up. For the love of Jesus Christ, Blake.”

Bellamy opened his eyes, squinting as Murphy glared at him.

“Clarke’s going to kill us if we’re late,” a voice chimed from the hallway. The door swung open and Emori poked her head in, dark hair peeking out from under the bandana she wore. “John, do you want toast?”

“I was going to make waffles,” Murphy said, tone significantly lighter than the one he’d just used with Bellamy a moment ago.

“Lincoln and Luna will be here in twenty minutes,” Emori pointed out. “We don’t have time.”

“They could just come in for waffles,” Murphy suggested.

“Also, Jasper called from the road. He and Monty overslept, and they’ll probably be at the cabin by around 2:30, so it’s up to us to beat them there.”

“Clarke’s going to throw a hissy fit,” Bellamy said, smiling slightly.

Murphy rolled his eyes skyward. “Just kiss her.”

“Huh?”

“Kiss her. We’re all goddamn tired of the sexual tension,” Murphy said bluntly. 

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “I’m not listening to this again.”

“Uh huh.” Murphy followed Emori out the door, leaving Bellamy to climb out of his sleeping bag and change. “We’re leaving in half an hour!” he yelled.

…

“What’s the room setup?” Raven asked.

“Well, there’s three bedrooms that can hold two people each,” Clarke said. “I thought I’d put Lincoln and Octavia in the basement, Emori and Murphy on the pullout couch in the living room. And for the bedrooms…Monty and Jasper can take one, since they don’t mind sharing, and then that leaves me, you, Bellamy and Luna.”

Raven raised an eyebrow. “You and Bellamy, huh?”

“What? No. I thought I’d…” Clarke hesitated. “I might have to rethink this.”

“If you room with Bellamy, I can room with Luna,” Raven said, slightly gleefully.

Octavia chucked a pillow at her. “Girl, stop. Clarke’s not rooming with Bellamy. They’d have to acknowledge the sexual tension, and there’s no way they’re doing that.”

“Speaking of sexual tension,” Clarke said, ignoring Octavia’s comment, “nobody is having sex this weekend. Nobody. Nada. This place has thin walls.”

“No promises.” Octavia wiggled her eyebrows. “Did you say Lincoln and I would be in the basement?”

“Change of plans,” Clarke said sternly. “I’ll put Monty and Jasper in the basement, because God knows they won’t be having sex.”

Octavia huffed. “Fine. But I’m taking this room, then. Emori and Murphy should take another room, and you and Bellamy can share the sofa,” she added. 

“Fine. I’ll sleep on the sofa,” Clarke grumbled. “But I really think I should share with—”

“With Raven?” Octavia interrupted. “So that Bellamy would have to share with Luna? Or with Luna, so that Raven would have to share with Bellamy?”

Clarke scowled. “Fine. Fine. But it’s—”

“Platonic,” Octavia and Raven echoed in unison, rolling their eyes at each other. 

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re such a Sunday morning driver,” Jasper complained.

“I’m willing to relinquish the wheel if you want to drive,” Monty offered.

“No thanks,” Jasper said. “Drive as slow as you want, but you could pass this guy if you just SWITCHED TO THE LEFT LANE.”

“But we’re getting off in six miles,” Monty protested.

“Six whole miles! You’re barely going sixty anyway, you have plenty of time!”

“Fine.” Monty steered the car around the slower vehicle and accelerated to pass it. “Happy?”

“Supremely.” Jasper smirked, and Monty tried to keep his focus on the road and not on Jasper’s mouth.

Not. Jasper’s. Mouth. 

Not.

“Which exit are we taking?” he asked, trying desperately to remember the directions.

“Exit 27,” Jasper said. “Look, there’s the sign. Lake Pramheda.”

“Cool. Good. Great.” Monty glanced in the rearview mirror, then once again to check his blind spot, and then glided across two lanes. “Four minutes to exit.”

“Speed up,” Jasper advised. “Step on it, Monty. For real. You’re the slowest highway driver I’ve ever met, and that includes Maya.”

Maya. Monty was abruptly reminded of the conversation they’d had last night. The things he’d said. The things he hadn’t.

“I wonder how Clarke has the rooms set up,” he said idly. Partly hoping he wasn’t sharing with Jasper again.

“I need a shower,” Jasper drawled. 

“We know,” Monty cracked.

Thirty seconds later, he angled the car towards the exit ramp and onto a small, badly paved road.

“Ten minutes to Kane’s place,” Jasper said.

“I can’t believe he’s just letting Clarke have us all over for the weekend,” Monty said. “Clarke got a better stepfather than I did.”

Jasper snorted. “Your stepdad took the cake as the worst person in the history of the world. I’m glad your mom wised up.”

Monty smiled slightly. He still missed his mother, who had passed away last year, and he could sense Jasper regretted bringing her up.

“Left here,” Jasper said. “We’ll be there soon.”

…

“You’re here!”

Clarke threw open the door, taking in the two boys she’d missed so much. They both looked like they desperately needed a shower and a nap, but they were smiling nonetheless.

“You got shorter since Christmas,” Jasper said, bringing her in for a hug.

“You haven’t bathed since Christmas,” she replied.

“We camped last night in an RV lot,” Monty explained. “Didn’t feel like driving all the way to a motel.”

“That explains the lingering trail of dust,” Clarke said, reaching out to hug Monty. “There’s a shower in the basement, where you two are sleeping. Get on with it.”

Jasper gave her a mock salute and the two trudged downstairs with their luggage. “Dibs!” Jasper shouted.

“Are Monty and Jasper here?” Octavia, who had also just showered, appeared at the top of the stairs in a tank top and soaking wet hair. “Did I miss them?”

“They just went to put their stuff away and shower,” Clarke explained. “Apparently they slept in an RV lot last night. Morons.”

“What time’s Lincoln supposed to get here?” Octavia asked, idly braiding her hair as she jumped down the stairs.

“Half an hour,” Clarke replied. “Murphy made waffles, so they’re going to be be late. That was the only explanation Emori gave me when she called.”

“That girl is so shady,” Raven commented. 

Half an hour later, Monty and Jasper had emerged from the basement, and there was banging on the door once again.

“Bellamy’s here!” Clarke called, practically launching herself off the couch and stumbling towards the door.

Raven rolled her eyes. Octavia hummed the wedding march under her breath.

“Hey, Clarke,” Bellamy smiled as Clarke flung herself at him. His arms wrapped around her, practically lifting her off her feet.

“I haven’t seen you in forever,” Clarke mumbled. 

“I know, Princess.”

The two let go of each other as Clarke hugged Murphy and smiled at Emori, Lincoln and Luna. 

“Good to see you, Clarke,” Lincoln said as he leaned down to kiss Octavia. “Where should I put my stuff?”

“I scored us the master bedroom,” Octavia grinned, lifting Lincoln’s suitcase. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

“We have a rule!” Clarke shouted after them, but Octavia ignored her. 

“What’s the rule?” Monty inquired.

“The rule is no sex,” Clarke said sternly. “Thin walls, people. Nobody wants to hear it.” 

“And how exactly do you plan to enforce that?” Murphy asked doubtfully. Emori smacked his arm. “Ouch!”

“Whatever.” Luna dropped her duffel bag next to the armchair and stretched out. “Who am I rooming with?”

“Me,” Raven said quickly. “We get the second bedroom. Murphy and Emori get the third, and Clarke and Bellamy share the couch.”

“I didn’t want you to have to share with Raven, or Luna,” Clarke blurted. “I mean, if you shared with Raven, and I don’t know Luna that well, and you don’t know Luna at all—”

“That sounds fine,” Bellamy said. “I don’t mind sharing with you, Clarke.”

“That leaves just…me and Jasper in the basement, then?” Monty asked slowly.

“Um, yeah. That’s cool, right?” Clarke asked.

“Fine.” Monty’s eyes flicked to Jasper, then to Bellamy, and back to Clarke. “Yeah, cool. Definitely.”

“Cool,” Jasper echoed cheerily, but Clarke noticed a trace of apprehension flicker across his face as well.

Interesting.

“Okay,” she said slowly. “Everyone go put away your stuff and change. We’re going down to the lake for a swim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @snowylexa


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is getting less fluffy by the paragraph

“Holy shit, it’s freezing!” Raven exclaimed, retracting the toes she’d dipped into Lake Pramheda.

Luna, who was adjusting her bikini top, smiled. “You’ll get used to it,” she said. “The water is your friend.”

“Not anymore!” someone yelled. The two turned to see Jasper, brandishing a water gun pointed directly at them.

“Where the hell did you get that?” Raven asked.

“Don’t ask questions and we won’t shoot you.” Monty appeared over Jasper’s shoulder, holding two more water guns. “Well, not yet, at least.”

“Get your violent water games away from me,” Luna called, standing up and dusting off her board shorts. “Want to go for a swim, Raven?”

Raven took the hand she’d extended. “I’m going to freeze to death,” she muttered.

“I don’t think so. Come on, we’ll jump together.” 

Their toes curled over the dock, and Raven stared down, past her red bikini and her toenails, painted gold last night by Clarke, past the wooden dock that was sure to give somebody a splinter, down into the clear, blue-green water that promised to turn her into a human icicle.

“Ready?” Luna said. “Three…two…one!”

They jumped. Raven screamed as they hit the icy water.

“There,” Luna panted as her head emerged. Her hair, even soaking wet, was no less wild than always. “Not so bad, is it?”

“Whatever you say,” Raven muttered, teeth chattering. “Hey, Clarke! Come on in!”

“I don’t think so,” Clarke called. Like Raven, she had declared the water too cold and retreated to a sunny spot on the grass.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lawn, Monty witnessed the exchange, watching Clarke slip on her sunglasses and return to reading her book.

“She’s going to kill us,” Bellamy muttered.

“She’ll love it,” Jasper assured. “After the initial murder. But why else would she invite us?”

Monty could see Raven shaking her head warningly at them, but he flashed her a thumbs-up and raised his gun.

“Someday, she’s going to find this really funny,” Jasper continued. 

“Whatever.” Bellamy checked the gun to make sure it had enough water in it. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Monty echoed.

“Go.”

The three raced across the lawn, pushing past Octavia and circling Clarke, spraying her with icy cold lake water. If it was possible, her scream was even louder than Raven’s.

“JASPER!” she shouted. Octavia howled with laughter as Clarke jumped to her feet, now soaking wet, surveying her attackers.

“Bellamy?” she hissed, sounding utterly betrayed.

“Sorry, Princess,” he said, barely hiding a grin. “I was peer pressured.”

…

Two hours later (and wrapped in a very fluffy towel) Clarke smiled as she watched her friends splashing and yelling in the lake. Jasper and Monty had finally abandoned the water guns after Emori and Murphy teamed up against them with Clarke, and now everyone except Raven and Luna, who seemed to be sharing a towel, were in the water. 

“Time to break out the beer?”

Clarke snorted as Bellamy settled next to her, already holding a can.

“Where’d you find that?” she asked.

“Murphy brought a case. We were going to wait until the campfire, but Raven brought some wine for that.”

“Good.” Clarke took a sip from the can and handed it back to Bellamy. “Not going back in the water?”

“Nah, I think I’ve had enough swimming for one day,” he grinned, shaking out his curly hair and splattering her with droplets of water. “I might head inside and get changed.”

“Maybe I’ll go with you,” Clarke said, dog-earing her book. Bellamy raised a brow, and she elbowed him. “Not to watch you change, dipshit.”

“Not that I’d mind too much.”

“Ha, ha.” Clarke stood up and collected her stuff. “Come on, let’s head back to the house.”

Bellamy was uncharacteristically quiet as Clarke pushed open the sliding door and kicked off her flip-flops. 

“You okay?” Clarke asked as he set his beer can down on the table. “You haven’t said a word in a good five—”

She was abruptly cut off as Bellamy’s mouth came crashing against hers. As quickly as he had kissed her, he jumped backwards.

“That was the dumbest thing I’ve done all day,” he blurted. “Great. And I can’t even blame it on alcohol yet.”

Clarke’s head was spinning. “Bellamy.”

“Let’s just not talk about it,” he said. “I’m going to go get changed, and—”

“You are not,” she said calmly. “You’re going to come back here and kiss me again.”

He stopped walking. “What?”

She crossed to the stairs, where he was standing, and climbed one step above him so that they were eye-level.

“Kiss me,” she repeated. 

…

“Where the hell are Bellamy and Clarke?” Jasper asked.

“Bellamy went inside to change,” Octavia replied. “Oh, my God. Wait. Wait.”

“I thought we had a no-sex rule!” Murphy complained from where he was still waist-deep in the lake. “If she breaks her own rule, I swear to God.”

“Clarke loves her rules too much for that,” Raven reasoned, pulling off her sunglasses. “But I bet you anything they’re making out in there.”

“Only one way to find out,” Monty pointed out.

There was a five-second period of silence before everyone jumped up and started racing towards the house.

…

“They’re coming,” Bellamy sighed, glancing up towards the window.

“They probably think we’re making out in here,” Clarke said.

“We are making out in here.”

“That is a fair point.” She kissed him one more time and stood up, making a break for the stairs. “We were not making out, got it? We can let them suffer for a bit longer.”

“What were we doing, then?” Bellamy called after her.

“Make something up! Say you couldn’t get the TV to work.”

The door burst open and Octavia, Jasper, Monty, Raven and Murphy all piled in, breathless, Lincoln, Luna and Emori trailing quite a distance behind them.

“Where’s Clarke?” Octavia panted. 

Bellamy shrugged. “I’ve been trying to figure out this TV.”

Jasper squinted. “The whole time?”

“I’ve only been here for, like, ten minutes, Jasper.”

“Whatever,” Jasper grumbled. “What time is it? I’m hungry.”

“It’s 5:30,” Raven supplied, holding open the door as Luna stepped in. “Jasper, Monty, you guys can start up the fire, and me and Luna will get the food. Octavia, get Clarke and Bell to help you haul that giant grate from the shed.”

“Who wants a burger?” Luna called. Four hands shot up, and she marked them down. “Hot dog?”

“Clarke wants a burger,” Bellamy said. 

Octavia raised an eyebrow. “You know her dinner preferences, bro?”

“Um, yes. Remember that big beach party last summer?”

“So? I couldn’t tell you what Clarke ate at that party.” She smirked. “Actually, I couldn’t tell you what I ate. That party was fun.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“We’ll get started on the fire,” Monty said. “Where’s the wood?”

“Back porch,” Raven said. “Thanks, boys.”

Jasper whooped as they headed out the door and around the side of the house.

…

“So,” Monty said lamely as Jasper handed him a stack of firewood.

“So?” Jasper arched a brow, and Monty looked away, positive that every single emotion he’d ever felt was showing on his face.

“You never told me who you like now,” Monty said. “It’s not still Bellamy, is it?”

Jasper shook his head. “No, like I said, I got over that.”

“Good.” When Jasper didn’t answer, he added, “Because he and Clarke were definitely making out today.”

Jasper snorted. “They think they’re so subtle,” he said. “I always thought…back when I liked Bellamy, I thought his thing for Clarke was temporary. They’re so different, you know? But now they seem like they’re so meant for each other. And it’s one of those things that’s going to last forever, you know?” He bent down to arrange the wood. “I’m happy for them. I really am.”

Monty could tell Jasper meant it.

He only hoped someday he could mean it, too, whenever Jasper fell in love for real.

“Well, if it’s not Bellamy,” Monty said, unable to look up, “then who is it?”

Jasper glanced at Monty. “It’s someone who will never, ever fall in love with me,” he said quietly. “Someone I have no chance with.”

Monty almost dropped the log he was holding, forgetting to be subtle. “Impossible,” he said. “Who wouldn’t date you? You’re smart, funny, and you have the best cheekbones of the entire group.”

Jasper laughed. “That’s a given,” he said. “The cheekbones, at least, since Lexa broke up with Clarke and stopped hanging out with us.”

“You always had better cheekbones than Lexa,” Monty scoffed.

Jasper stopped stacking wood and smiled at Monty. “You’re a good friend, you know that?”

Monty couldn’t say anything, so instead he gave Jasper a halfhearted smile back and watched as the fire sparked to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @snowylexa


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where everyone just gives up pretending they don't like each other

It was cold, but that only invited more blankets and seconds of hotdogs and hamburgers. Almost everyone was holding a beer or a plastic cup of wine, and Bellamy was finding it difficult to restrain himself from wrapping an arm around Clarke.

“Do you think anyone will notice if we hold hands?” Clarke whispered.

“MOONSHINE!” Jasper yelled from the driveway, holding a giant canteen and dragging it towards the fire.

“I think someone would,” Bellamy whispered back.

“I don’t care.” Clarke scooted slightly closer, wrapping her hand inconspicuously around Bellamy’s. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice at that particular moment, especially since all eyes were on Raven and Luna, sitting even closer together than Bellamy and Clarke.

…

“Want to go for a swim?” Raven asked quietly. “Later?”

Luna glanced at her. “You, swimming? In the freezing lake? At night?”

“Only if you come with me,” she said.

Luna leaned over, catching her by surprise, kissing her.

“From water we were born, to water we return,” she whispered.

…

“Fuck it.” Clarke tilted her head up and kissed Bellamy, ignoring Octavia’s gasp.

“You assholes,” she said furiously. “How long?”

“Since none-of-your-business,” Bellamy replied, eyes not leaving Clarke. 

“Fabulous. Now everyone’s a couple,” Emori said, leaning back and crossing her ankles. “Wait, not everyone. Not Monty and Jasper.”

“Definitely not,” Monty said quickly. “Not us,” Jasper said at the same time.

Clarke turned away from Bellamy, raising an eyebrow. “Something you want to talk about?”

“No,” Monty said. “Why?”

“No reason.”

…

“I could fall asleep here,” Lincoln said sleepily.

Octavia rested her head on his shoulder. “We could go up to the house. Get an early night.”

“And miss the chance to see Bellamy drunk again? I made that mistake last year at the beach party. Not this time.”

“That’s impolite,” Bellamy called.

Octavia laughed, throwing her sneaker across the circle and hitting her brother in the shoulder. 

There were worse things in life, she decided, than having all of your best friends huddled around a campfire together. There were much worse things.

…

“Hey, John?” Emori whispered around midnight, as the fire was dying down and everyone was slowly heading off to bed.

Murphy kissed her forehead. “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

…

“I only slightly regret this decision,” Raven whispered, unwilling to release the towel wrapped tightly around her shoulders. 

“Come on,” Luna said. “We’ll jump together.”

On the count of three, their toes curling over the wooden dock, they jumped.

…

When Jasper dropped his toothbrush into the sink and cracked open the bathroom door, Monty was already under the scratchy blanket on the pull-out bed, facing away.

“Monty?” Jasper whispered. 

No answer, although Jasper was sure he was still awake. Shrugging, he slapped the bathroom light off and crossed over to the bed, careful not to trip on the extension cord he’d dragged across the room to plug his phone in.

As he slid into the bed, his elbow accidentally dug into Monty’s back, causing a muffled curse.

“Jesus goddamn Christ,” Monty muttered.

Jasper stifled a laugh. “Sorry.”

Monty abandoned his cold-shoulder posture and flipped over so he was facing the ceiling. “That was fun, wasn’t it?”

“Clarke and Bellamy,” Jasper grinned. “We always knew it. It was just a matter of time.”

“Raven and Luna, too,” Monty pointed out.

“I didn’t see that one coming,” Jasper admitted. “I just thought they were really close friends.” He could almost hear Monty rolling his eyes in the dark.

“And then Emori forgetting we’re just friends,” Monty saying, although there was markedly less humor in his voice.

“That was weird.” Jasper turned to face Monty. “I mean…we don’t act like a couple.”

“Because we’re just friends.”

“Right.”

Monty nodded.

“You know…” Jasper inwardly cursed himself. “It’s not like I haven’t…ever…thought about it.”

Monty’s head snapped sideways. “When?”

“Well, not anymore,” Jasper hurried to say.

Lie. He could feel the weight of the lie, heavy on his shoulders, pressing him into the flimsy mattress.

“Oh.” Monty glanced back to the ceiling. “I mean…you’re not the only one.”

“Really?”

“Maybe if we’d…known…” Monty said slowly. “We could have…”

“Maybe it would have worked out,” Jasper said quietly.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

The room descended into silence.

“We’re worse than Bellamy and Clarke,” Monty finally said.

Jasper raised his head. “It’s now, isn’t it?”

Monty smiled slightly, reaching to pull Jasper toward him. “It’s now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on tumblr!!!!!!! @snowylexa


	5. Chapter 5

The basement was slightly dim, but Clarke could still make out Monty and Jasper…close together. Really close together. Like, Jasper’s head was on Monty’s shoulder.

She wondered exactly how right she’d been last night.

“Monty!” she yelled. “Jasper!”

Monty’s head jerked up, knocking Jasper awake. The two glanced at each other, then at Clarke.

“We’re up,” Monty said quickly. “Little warning might have been nice.”

“You bozos didn’t set an alarm, and Murphy’s almost got breakfast ready,” Clarke informed them. “Get up.”

Bellamy was waiting at the top of the stairs when she emerged. “Are they up?”

“Okay, don’t take my word for this, but…” Clarke lowered her voice. “We might actually have five couples here this weekend.”

Bellamy’s eyes widened. “Monty and Jasper? How do you know?”

“Well, I know they’re close friends, but usually the ‘no homo’ rule still applies when it comes to cuddling in your sleep,” Clarke said. “I don’t know. It could be platonic. But it didn’t look very platonic.”

Ten minutes later, as pancakes were being passed around the table, Monty and Jasper emerged, yawning.

“How’d you sleep?” Emori asked.

“Great,” the two chimed in unison.

Clarke caught Monty’s eye. A question. He gave her the slightest nod.

Clarke elbowed Bellamy. He glanced at her, and she nodded.

The two slid into chairs, oddly in sync. Without even thinking, Monty handed Jasper the syrup and Jasper slid the butter towards Monty, oblivious to the stares of the entire table.

Monty finally glanced up, seeing Raven, then Lincoln, then Murphy. “What?”

“Are you guys dating now, or not?” Octavia blurted.

“Who said that?” Jasper dropped his fork.

“Your faces give you away,” Emori pointed out.

“Clarke,” Monty grumbled.

Clarke shook her head. “I only told Bellamy.”

Raven glanced accusingly at her. “You knew?”

“I only guessed,” Clarke said. “Monty practically told me as much.”

“God damn it,” Jasper said, mock-irritated. “You can’t keep secrets with these people prying into your business every second.”

“That’s correct.” Bellamy grabbed two pieces of bacon, handing one to Clarke. “So what I’m hearing, is, we came with two couples and we’re leaving with five.”

“Man, I could really play Cupid with this house,” Clarke said. “No wonder Kane proposed to my mom here.”

Bellamy smiled into his orange juice. “What’s the plan for today?”

Clarke chewed thoughtfully as the table descended into chatter. "I don't know. The morning should be sunny, so I thought we could dig out some of the canoes—there's only four, though, so that could be an issue."

"I'm sure someone won't mind staying behind," Bellamy said dryly. 

Clarke grinned. "And this afternoon it might rain, so we've got Cards Against Humanity and our pre-voted Harry Potter marathon."

"Hey!" Jasper suddenly shouted. Clarke glanced over to see him holding his phone in the air. "How's the studying?"

"An absolute nightmare," a familiar voice drawled through the speaker. "I wish I was there."

"Is that Harper?" Octavia demanded. "Harper! Hi!"

Jasper turned so everyone could see the screen. An exhausted-looking Harper smiled, surrounded by paper cups of coffee and open notebooks.

"I just sent Miller out for more coffee," she said. "He's a godsend. How's the lake house?"

"A couples' retreat, apparently," Octavia snorted. "Since we've been here, everyone who wasn't already in a relationship is now in one."

Harper squinted. "Wow. Now I really wish I'd come."

"Jesus, O," Bellamy protested. 

"Wait! Does that mean I missed Bellamy and Clarke finally getting together?" Harper cried. "Damn it, I hate everything."

"You also missed Jasper and Monty getting together," Raven cut in. 

"Also, Raven and Luna," Monty quickly countered.

"Hold on." Miller's voice cut through the connection. "Did I just hear that Jasper and Monty are together?"

Jasper glanced at Monty as Octavia grabbed the phone and swung the camera towards him, oblivious to the tension. 

"You did!" she crowed. "Isn't it great?" 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jasper saw Bellamy stiffen slightly. Which made sense. Miller must have told him. 

"Great," Miller echoed. 

"Hold on." Monty grabbed the phone. "I'll be right back."

He disappeared up the stairs without a word of explanation.

“So,” Bellamy said, trying desperately to break the awkward silence. “How’s the coffee?”

…

“What are you doing, Monty?”

Monty couldn’t hear Harper’s voice in the background anymore, so he figured that Miller had stepped into the hallway. Away. Like he had.

“I’m living my life,” he said bitterly. “Like you told me to.”

“You wanted to keep our relationship a secret—something that was incredibly difficult for me—and you’re going to parade Jasper around like a goddamn—“

“I wasn’t going to tell anyone!” Monty burst. “Clarke spilled the beans. But Jesus, Miller, I’ve grown up a bit. Maybe you should too.”

Miller fell silent. 

“What are you going to do now?” he finally asked. “Tell them about us?”

“Only if you want to,” Monty said quietly.

Miller sighed. “Yeah. I’ve always been okay with it. I figured someday you would be, too.”

Monty didn’t answer.

“I’m sorry I gave you a hard time about Jasper.”

“You could just be happy for me,” Monty mumbled childishly.

“Yeah, I could.” Silence stretched across the line. “I will be.”

“Okay.”

Miller didn’t bother with a goodbye. He rarely ever did.

…

Monty didn’t look happy when he returned to the table. Emori and Jasper were busy clearing dishes, but both paused as Monty downed the rest of his orange juice.

“What happened there?” Clarke asked. “Is Miller okay?”

Monty shrugged. “There’s something we didn’t tell you,” he said. “We were together for a while. About two years ago.”

Octavia dropped both her utensils. “You WHAT?”

“This is a weekend of revelations,” Murphy observed. “Coming up next on the Delinquent Squad, Bellamy and I are going to tell you about how we used to go out.”

Bellamy kicked his shin. “You wish.”

“You’re so full of shit,” Emori said. “Like you went out with anyone before me.”

“He tried to go out with Harper,” Clarke reminded them.

The banter continued, and Jasper glanced at Monty, who looked relieved that the focus wasn't on him. For once, he was grateful to Murphy for taking over the entire conversation. 

Then again, knowing this group, the conversation was most likely not over.

…

“What genius came up with this plan?” Octavia sputtered, having capsized once again. Lincoln reached down to pull her out of the water, hauling her safely overboard.

“Maybe stop standing up,” he suggested reasonably.

“You don’t get to look like a Disney princess without standing up,” Octavia countered, rising to her feet once again in the wobbly canoe. Lincoln rolled his eyes.

“You look like a Disney princess anyway.”

Octavia stuck out her tongue.

“Get with the program, O!” Raven shouted. She was sitting in front of Luna, swinging her paddle wildly. Behind her, Luna pushed her own paddle through the water with ease, steering them both across the glassy lake.

“This was Clarke’s idea,” Emori pointed out. “Where the hell is she?”

“There were only four canoes,” Jasper reminded her. “She and Bellamy opted to make a shit-ton of popcorn. Put out blankets and stuff. Set up the living room for the HP marathon.”

“So they’re going to spend an hour doing absolutely nothing and five minutes making popcorn,” Murphy summarized.

“Basically.”

Lincoln glanced up as the skies darkened suddenly. “Um, guys? We might have to cut this a bit short.”

“Shit.” Octavia checked her waterproof watch. “We’re a good ten minutes out, and it wasn’t supposed to rain for another hour.”

“I think the weather has moved up its schedule a bit,” Murphy suggested.

A rumble of thunder sounded in the distance.

“PADDLE!” Raven yelled.

“Why don’t you just let me paddle?” Luna suggested. “We’ll probably be in a lot faster.”

As one, the four boats steered (crookedly) back towards the docks.


	6. Chapter 6

“Shit.” Clarke looked up as rain pounded against the sliding glass doors. “They’re not back yet. Do you think they’re okay?”

“They’re fine,” Bellamy said. “We’ve got popcorn, we’ve got Harry Potter and blankets. They’ll live. Worst case scenario, they’ll have to ditch the boats on the dock until we can put them away tomorrow.”

Clarke slouched against his shoulder. “I can’t believe we’re leaving tomorrow.”

“I know.” Bellamy leaned his head against hers. “But we’ll see each other on July 4th for your mom’s Independence Day bash. And then the beach trip in August.”

“Three weekends out of a whole summer,” Clarke muttered. “Are you coming home for Thanksgiving?”

Bellamy smiled crookedly. “I am now.”

The door slid open. Bellamy and Clarke jumped up as the group of eight piled through the door, breathing hard and soaked with rain.

“Towels,” Clarke announced, dashing upstairs to the hall closet and grabbing an armful of towels. “Here. Don’t drip water on the floor, Kane will have heart failure.”

Bellamy glanced at the rest of the group, who seemed mostly dry besides a few drops of water rolling off their skin and hair, and then Octavia, who seemed to have brought the entire lake inside with her. “O, why are you creating a koi pond at your feet? Did you fall in the lake?”

“Quite a few times,” Lincoln supplied. “I think she was attempting to be Pocahontas.”

Octavia shoved him playfully, leaving a giant water stain on his shirt. “I didn’t say Pocahontas specifically.”

“Get changed,” Clarke ordered. “All of you. And then come back here, we have the food ready.”

…

“Hey, Monty.”

Clarke paused at the top of the basement stairs as Monty came up, freshly changed and no longer soaking wet.

“What?”

“Can we talk?”

He sighed, resigned to Clarke’s insufferable curiosity. “Sure. Okay.”

“Good.”

The two ducked into the kitchen, where Bellamy was carrying out two bowls of popcorn. He glanced between them, decided not to say anything, and walked into the living room.

“Um.” Clarke cleared her throat. “I just wanted to say that it’s really none of our business whatever’s going on between you and Jasper or you and Miller, but, just…I don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell us. Like we’re not there for you. Because we are. Always.”

Monty took a deep breath. “I did know that,” he said. “I just…it’s not that I don’t trust you.”

“It’s not any of our business,” Clarke repeated. “We’re just…here. Whenever.”

Spontaneously, Monty’s arms shot out and enveloped Clarke. Slightly surprised, she hugged him back. 

“I needed this weekend with you guys,” he said quietly. “Sometimes I forget how great my friends are.”

“Love you, too,” Clarke mumbled.

…

Finally, finally, the group settled in the living room, various pillows and cushions and blankets strewn across the floor, popcorn and Twizzlers and bottles of soda and coolers of ice and nineteen hours of Harry Potter on the screen.

Bellamy settled his arm around Clarke’s shoulders, leaning against the back of the couch, looking around at the group. Jasper and Monty were curled up in the armchair, looking happier than they had in months. Raven and Luna were perched on top of the coffee table, Raven leaning forward in anticipation, Luna leaning backwards and smiling at her girlfriend. Octavia and Lincoln were both sprawled on the floor, Octavia idly tracing patterns on Lincoln’s shoulder with her finger, Lincoln occasionally leaning over to kiss her on the forehead or cheek, surprising her and retreating before she can kiss him back. Murphy and Emori were slumped on the couch behind Clarke and Bellamy, whispering quietly to each other, laughing, looking the most relaxed they had in ages.

“Fucking Slytherins,” Bellamy heard Clarke say, and he turned to see her smirking at Murphy and Emori.

“You say that like you’re not one, too,” Monty pointed out.

“I am not!” Clarke protested.

Bellamy stared at her. “What deluded fantasy are you living in where you’re not a Slytherin, Princess? You are THE Slytherin.”

“I’m a Slytherin,” Octavia piped up from the floor.

“You are not. You’re a wannabe Slytherin,” Clarke fired back. “You’re a Gryffindor.”

“What am I?” Lincoln asked.

“Hufflepuff,” Octavia said decisively. “Monty is, too.”

“I think he’s a Ravenclaw,” Jasper said thoughtfully. 

Monty shrugged. “All I know is, Jasper’s a Gryffindor.”

“That’s fair.”

“Raven’s a Ravenclaw, obviously, right?” Luna suggested. 

“I could make a case for Gryffindor,” Emori mused.

“I’ve never actually seen the movies,” Murphy said. “Or read the books.”

Every single head swiveled towards Murphy.

“What?” he asked defensively.

“Out!” Octavia shouted. “Emori, dump this piece of trash, or introduce him to the culture of our generation.”

“Aren’t we doing that right now?” Emori said. “Everyone shut up, I can’t hear the movie.”

Laughing, the group fell silent. 

This was the stuff of stories, Bellamy reflected. Having a group of friends like this, people you considered family, was just about as good as it ever got.

“I love you guys,” he said aloud.

Clarke elbowed Bellamy. “You fucking Hufflepuff.”

…

It almost didn’t seem real that after one day, one solitary day of dating Jasper Jordan, they had to leave the lake house, and after the road trip home, Monty wouldn’t see him again until July. Almost an entire month. Too long.

“You could come with me,” Jasper suggested. “You can crash at my place.”

Monty gave a halfhearted smile. “Harper needs me for that summer project. I can’t drop everything, although, God, I wish I could.”

“Shit.” Jasper leaned his forehead against Monty’s, and Monty closed his eyes.

“Is it too soon to say I love you?” Monty wondered quietly.

“Absolutely not.”

“I love you, Jasper.”

“I love you, too.”

…

Clarke squeezed Bellamy’s hand.

“Is it July yet?” Bellamy asked. 

“Shhh.” Clarke brought her face close to his, rising onto her tiptoes. “You could come visit a week early,” she stage-whispered.

“You know I can’t,” he groaned. “But I’ll be there. I promise.”

“Guess I’ll see you then,” Clarke smiled, sliding the glass door shut.

“Hey, Princess?”

She opened it a crack. “Yeah?”

“Don’t miss me too much.”

She shoved him out the door, laughing so hard it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …yes, i am writing the independence day sequel. with harper and miller and jackson and monroe. it will be great.
> 
> tumblr: @snowylexa

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr @natblid-a


End file.
